


400 Lux

by yggrites



Series: Arya/Gendry Shuffle [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was a silent arrangement they'd made years ago: whenever they hadn't much to do or just wanted to get out of the house, Arya would call or Gendry would just drop by and they'd drive around for a while.'<br/>--<br/>'You pick me up and take me home again<br/>Head out the window again<br/>We're hollow like the bottles that we drain<br/>You drape your wrists over the steering wheel<br/>Pulses can drive from here<br/>We might be hollow, but we're brave'</p>
            </blockquote>





	400 Lux

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something new I'm trying out: I'm doing a series of works about Arya and Gendry inspired in some songs. This one was '400 Lux', by Lorde. It would probably be a much cooler experience if you listen to the song while reading. Thank you!!

At her phone's first ring, Arya was out of her room and running down the stairs in grey jeans and a jumper she had stolen from Bran months ago. Jon was in the living room watching TV.

'Hey, I'm going out. I'll be back in a while.' She told him.

'Alright,' he said in his big-brother tone, at which Arya just smiled. 'Call if you need anything.'

As she went down the front steps, Arya saw Gendry's beat up red car waiting outside, still on. She opened the door and got inside. Gendry, to her right, was grinning at her, his hand on the back of her seat.

'Hey.' He said.

Arya returned the smile. 'Hey.'

'Where do you wanna go today?' Gendry asked, looking behind her while he got the car out of the Stark driveway and back on the road.

'Surprise me.'

As Gendry smiled, looking at the road ahead of them, Arya took a moment to look out of the window. She wasn't a big fan of the suburbs, but she had to admit there was something comforting, even pretty, in the rows of unchanging houses before them.

Gendry settled a hand on her knee, distracting Arya from the view.

'How was your day?' His eyes jumped between hers and the road.

'Pretty average.' She said. 'Hot Pie has a new crush now, he spent the entire lunch time talking about her.'

Hot Pie was friends with both of them, but whereas he and Arya had gone to uni, Gendry had landed a good job right after high school and decided to stick with it.

'How was yours?'

Gendry frowned, 'Well, Tobho is still the same as always...' Arya just laughed.

'How's Jon, by the way?' Gendry asked.

'Great. He's just stressed about his exams. Oh, and he's got a new girlfriend!'

While Arya told him about Jon's new girlfriend, Ygritte, they arrived at the nearest gas station.

Gendry got out to refil the tank and Arya messed around with the radio until she found a song she liked. Then she watched Gendry return to the car, with a bottle of coke in one hand and some brand of orange juice with a bright blue label in the other. He got inside and handed her the orange juice.

They headed out to this place where they used to go - a quiet parking lot overlooking the highway.

Neither of them bothered making small talk on the way there, which was something Arya has always liked about Gendry - he seemed to enjoy the silence as much as she did.

Once Gendry had parked, they both opened the car's doors to let some air in and Arya shifted so she was sitting with her legs under herself.

'Where are you going later?' She asked Gendry.

'i'm going out the guys.' Then he looked over to the watch on the radio. 'But i still have a hour or so.'

They sat like that for a while, taking sips of coke and orange juice. It was a silent arrangement they'd made years ago: whenever they hadn't much to do or just wanted to get out of the house, Arya would call or Gendry would just drop by and they'd drive around for a while. They talked for a while about university and work and pretty much everything. Finally, Arya decided to drop the question.

'Sansa wants to take Jon and Ygritte to the beach next weekend and she wants Robb to go as well. Do you want to come?'

Gendry just stared at her like an idiot but then he smirked at her.

'Arya Stark, are you asking me out to a Stark siblings' reunion?'

Arya just sighed. 'Just wanswer my question, Gendry, will you?'

His grin just grew wider but he tried to pass it off as if it was all the same to him. 'Yeah, sure.'

Arya gave his shoulder a little push, which just got him laughing.

Eventually, Gendry took her home, dropping her off in the Stark driveway, just where he'd picked her up.

They said their goodbyes and Arya got out of the car. When Gendry didn't leave, she stared at him from outside his window until he rolled it down.

'My house is less than 10 feet away from your car, Gendry. I'm not likely to get lost, you know?'

Gendry laughed. 'I know.'

Arya just shook her head and went home, Gendry's smiling blue eyes following her to the kitchen window, where she tapped the glass a few times until Robb appeared and opened the back door for her.

She looked back and shook her head again, although she was smiling now, and waved at Gendry.

This time, it was Arya who waited outside the kitchen door until Gendry's red car disappeared at the end of the street.


End file.
